1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a boot carrier. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel boot carrier for carrying ski boots or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,794 by Fisher illustrates a ski boot holder which uses rigid holding means rather than holding means that are flexible in nature. U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,937 by Fulster illustrates a boot hanger and carrier wherein the carrier is flexible comprising straps engaging the boots around the instep and heel portion in an inverted manner so that the boots may be carried or hung or whatever. U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,074 by Hanson discloses a hanger or carrier similar to that shown in the Fulster patent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,866 by Binding discloses a ski boot jack and carrier wherein the boots are gripped in a rigid structure as shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular boot carrier of this invention.